


A tu lado sin ti

by Hyakka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka





	A tu lado sin ti

—Dime, Tezuka, —ladeó el rostro justamente lo necesario para que sus ojos se encontrasen y así hacerle saber que estaba dispuesto a escuchar su pregunta— ¿me harías el amor?

Fuji dejó escapar una suave risilla. Entornó sus ojos y dejó de mirarle a él para mirar al frente. Un detalle inesperado que agradeció, aunque en silencio.

—Supongo que estoy pidiendo algo estúpido, ¿no es cierto? —continuó—. Al fin y al cabo, para hacerle el amor a alguien, tienes que amarlo primero.

Su sonrisa era amplia ésta vez. Sus ojos de un azul demasiado intenso al clavarse en los suyos.

—Fuji. —pausa— ¿Podrías explicarme qué tipo de broma es ésta? —probablemente era apenas imperceptible pero no pudo reprimir el fruncir el ceño medio grado más de lo que era habitual.

La sonrisa de Fuji desapareció. Sus ojos se fijaron en el horizonte. Un horizonte de un azul intenso pues el día era claro y luminoso, como eran los buenos días de verano. Y no pudo evitar pensar que él era un objeto sobrante en aquel cuadro que hacían Fuji y sus ojos y el horizonte y su cielo despejado. Una paleta de colores vivos de los cuales él no poseía ninguno. Entonces la sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de nuevo y todo se volvió aún más brillante.

Cerró los ojos un instante. Los volvió a abrir y colocó la mano izquierda sobre si para poder contemplar el cielo tan brillante sobre sus cabezas.

—Dime, Tezuka. —sabía que los ojos de Fuji estaban fijos en él pero no pudo devolverle el favor. En su lugar forzó a su garganta a producir un pequeño sonido que Fuji pudiese interpretar a su gusto—. ¿Cómo será ella?

Se sentó en el banco. Cruzó las piernas. Y de reojo, mientras miraba al frente, pudo ver el modo en que Fuji se sentaba también. Con aquella gracia que le hacía único.

—¿Quién?

Fuji miraba al frente también.

Un mechón de su cabello interponiéndose ahora en el disimulado examen que estaba haciendo de su rostro. Y la misma brisa que lo había colocado allí lo apartó segundos más tarde; regalándole una vista del hermoso cuello de Fuji.

—Tu mujer. —Sonrisa. Los ojos clavados en su rostro—. La mujer a la que le harás el amor.

La piedad no tenía cabida ahora. Un esfuerzo y logró enfrentar su mirada con severidad.

—No puedo saberlo. Aún no la conozco.

Y muy a su pesar Fuji contraatacó antes siquiera de poder hacer el ademán de zanjar aquella extraña conversación.

—Sin embargo sabes que la conocerás, que le harás el amor y que tendrás hijos con ella. Así es como quieres que sea tu vida. Una vida ejemplar que todos puedan aceptar. —sus ojos de un azul brillante, casi malvados—. ¿No es cierto?

Suspiró.

—Es probable que así sea. —aceptó. Aunque le enfadó más de lo que creía el tener que hacerlo.

—Y tu no eres de los que tienen sexo antes del matrimonio... —casi parecía que se estaba burlando de él. Y era probable. Pero con Fuji nunca podía estar seguro. Por eso no contestó—. Si decidiera perder mi dignidad por ti, si estuviese dispuesto a tener sexo contigo... aunque no me quieras... —lentamente el rostro de Fuji volvió a dirigirse hacia el horizonte—. ... no podrías hacerlo. Porque tú no eres así.

Tezuka trató de tragar disimuladamente el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. El horizonte parecía ahora mucho menos azul que hacía unos instantes. Sin embargo, la melancolía que desprendía ahora el cuadro que eran Fuji y el horizonte, era de un triste agradable. Y Tezuka se dejó acariciar por ella durante un rato, en silencio. No con Fuji, pero sí junto a Fuji.

Porque él podía rozar la línea. Fuji podía rozar la línea. Más ninguno tenía permitido traspasar.


End file.
